


Wake-Up Call

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tickling, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ticklish!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Geralt is awake and ready to go, now the only issue is getting Jaskier up.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! Because this is apparently the only thing I can focus on writing right now lol. This was for:
> 
> 4\. “You’re faking.”   
> 25\. “Well this is quite the discovery.”

Geralt, as usual, woke with the rising sun. It was a habit that he would likely never break, even when he had the chance to sleep in. He tended to get restless if idle for too long, needing to get started with the day as soon as possible.

But with Jaskier curled up against his chest, hogging the furs covering the bed of the inn, he found enough peace to stay still for a little while longer. He carefully readjusted his arms, not wanting to wake Jaskier just yet, but needing to regain feeling in his limbs, and settled back down with his love.

Of course, he could only last so long remaining still, even with Jaskier’s warmth and scent overwhelming his senses. So after some time, Geralt carefully slipped from the bed, readjusted the furs around Jaskier, and set about to packing up their things.

It didn’t take Geralt nearly as long as he thought it would to pack things away, and soon enough, he was stuck back at square one. He could only wait so long before he decided to try and wake Jaskier.

“Jaskier,” he said, gripping Jaskier’s shoulder and gently shaking it.

Jaskier muttered sleepily, but didn’t wake. Geralt sighed and shook him a little harder, but Jaskier simply rolled over in bed and relaxed again.

“Jaskier, come on,” Geralt said, shaking him _again_.

Jaskier didn’t respond, but Geralt _swore_ he saw his shoulder twitch. He narrowed his eyes.

“Jaskier,” he growled, grabbing his shoulder to turn him over. “You’re faking.”

Jaskier’s lips twitched, but his eyes stayed closed and his breathing stayed steady. Geralt started jabbing at his shoulder, feeling petulant enough to take a page out of Jaskier’s book and try to _annoy_ him into getting up. When that didn’t work, he moved his jabs up and down Jaskier’s arms and chest, until he hit a spot on Jaskier’s ribs and Jaskier curled in on himself.

Geralt froze for a moment, suddenly worried he’d hurt him, but after scenting the air and finding no evidence of in mingled into Jaskier’s smell, he relaxed. He still smelled honey-sweet with the citrus tang of good humor. And so, Geralt, jabbed him in the ribs again and got the same reaction.

And Geralt’s brain finally made the connection, digging up memories from a lifetime ago of young boys tussling in wrestling matches and digging fingers into sensitive spots to cheat into winning against larger opponents.

Jaskier was _ticklish_.

“Well this is quite the discovery,” Geralt said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Jaskier continued pretending to sleep, but the smile tugging at his lips was undeniable now. Geralt grabbed his closest arm with one hand and poised the other to attack.

“Get up now and this can all be avoided,” he said.

Jaskier did nothing.

Geralt dug his hand into Jaskier’s stomach, not bothering to build up with lighter tickles and giving into his instincts from those childish tickle fights so long ago. Jaskier squealed and burst out laughing, curling up into a ball around Geralt’s hand.

“That’s not a very effective defense,” he quipped, pushing Jaskier’s legs back down and pinning them to the bed with one of his one. “Maybe I should teach you how to fight.”

Geralt darted his hand up into the armpit he still had exposed and Jaskier’s shrieked, tugging at his arm and snorting as he frantically shook his head.

“Geralt, no!”

Geralt grinned. “Guess you should’ve gotten up sooner, huh?”

“No!”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “No? Maybe I’m not tickling you good enough.”

Jaskier shrieked again as Geralt started squeezing around various tickle spots, trying to find a sweet spot. His armpits were pretty good, his ribs not so much. His stomach and sides had him squealing, but that wasn’t necessarily what Geralt was looking for. He absentmindedly squeezed Jaskier’s hips and down his thighs, and that’s when Jaskier _screamed_.

His flailing free hand found it’s way to his mouth to cover his laughter and he bucked and kicked as much as he could, but Geralt had quite the advantage. Apparently, witcher mutations weren’t good for just killing monsters, they were also pretty good for tickling your lover to absolute bits. After a few more moments, though, Geralt had mercy.

“Wake up,” he said, pulling away. “We should leave soon. Especially after all your yelling.”

Jaskier sputtered, waving his hands around. “And who’s fault is that?”

Geralt gave him a look. “Yours, for not getting up sooner.”

Jaskier crossed his arms and pouted. Geralt rolled his eyes fondly and leaned back in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and deepened the kiss, not letting him pull away until he decided he was satisfied.

“I’ll get you back,” Jaskier said as they parted.

Geralt smiled and shook his head as he stepped back toward their bags. “Good luck with that.”


End file.
